With the rapid development of computer and communication technologies, the global information network is quickly evolving towards an IP-base NGN (Next Generation Network). Limited radio resources are becoming rarer while requests for wireless multi-media service from a user are increasingly growing. Therefore, the radio access technologies are continuously improved so as to make use of radio resources to the largest extent. As a result, a network structure of the access network becomes increasingly complex and there appear a variety of radio technologies co-existing in the same geographical region to produce a three dimensional coverage configuration. Meanwhile, user distribution and resource requests dynamically change every moment in the process of network operating. Under the above various conditions, how to sufficiently utilize radio resources to make the user get opportunities to acquire more resources while reducing mutual interference caused when using the radio resources to ensure service quality for the user has become a difficult problem to be solved in research of the wireless network technology.
Traditional solutions generally make use of resource scheduling methods such as bandwidth borrowing or multiplexing or the like to deal with dynamic variation in user distribution and resource requests thereof on the premise of not changing the network structure. This is mainly limited by a previous implementation manner in which the radio technology is fixed into hardware. Nowadays, a cognitive radio technology on a software radio basis is developing rapidly, which has characteristics being capable of perceiving surrounding radio environments and performing adaptive adjustment in accordance with the cognitive result, thereby greatly improving flexibility of network programming. As such, how to utilize such new characteristics to improve utilization of resources is a challenge in this technical field.